1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable illuminating devices, particularly to hands-free illuminating devices worn on the hand. More particularly to hands-free LED sources of illumination worn on the hand.
2. Problems in the Art
Small, portable reading lights have been a part of the field for a considerable length of time. The problem with these devices is that most must be held, thus occupying one hand and leaving the other hand to hold and steady the reading material. This can be clumsy and awkward for the person using the device. Situations exist where the user doesn't have the luxury of fumbling with an illuminating device. Pilots and military personnel can ill afford to make mistakes and become distracted from their task at hand. Additionally, there exists a need for illumination that is bright enough for the task of reading documents such as maps while not being so bright as to cause a dangerous degradation in visual acuity while the user's eyes readjust when the light is turned off. Also, there exists a need for a wearable illuminating device that can be shielded so as to minimize light that escapes in unneeded directions and can reveal the position of the wearer. Several attempts at flashlights integrated with rings are described in the patent literature.
An early attempt at combining a flashlight and ring is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,516,180, FINGER RING WITH FLASHLIGHT ATTACHMENT by Brown (May 27, 1948), which describes a ring with finger switch operated flashlight attachment. The Brown invention is markedly different from the present invention in that the lamp is much larger, the power source was a rather large, exposed battery that was flimsily attached, and used a large incandescent bulb.
A significant advancement in the art is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,629, FLASHLIGHT RING by Simms (Mar. 15, 1977), which describes a ring with an integrated lamp socket and bulb and arcuate batteries that were contained within the circumference of the ring. The Simms invention is markedly different from the present invention because of the use of a bulb instead of a light-emitting diode (LED) and the location of a protruding button-like switch on the bottom of the ring instead of the use of a sunken pressure sensitive switch on the thumb side of the ring. The Simms invention is also an assembly of pieces along the circumference of the ring that forms the finger orifice while the present invention is preferably of unitary construction.
Japanese Patent 06187802, RING-SHAPED PORTABLE FLASHLIGHT by Yoshisada (Jul. 8, 1994) describes a flashlight formed within a ring shape. However, the Yoshisada patent does not disclose the use of led lights or the use of a thumb switch for one-handed operation. The Yoshisada invention requires the opposing hand to turn the top of the ring 180 degrees to actuate the power switch.